The present invention relates to a wet tissue container and a wet tissue dispenser, i.e., a combination of the wet tissue container and a container holder.
A wet tissue container containing wet tissues has an opening through which wet tissues are taken out, and the opening is closed hermetically by a removable lid.
Such a conventional wet tissue container has a container body containing wet tissues and provided with an opening, and a lid hermetically closing the opening of the container body.
When using the wet tissues contained in the wet tissue container, the lid is opened and the tissues are taken out one by one through the opening of the container body.
As mentioned above, the conventional wet tissue container has the container body and the lid supported for turning on the container body. When using the wet tissues contained in the wet tissue container, the lid is turned open and the wet tissues are taken out of the container body through the opening.
Incidentally, wet tissues made of a water-soluble material have been developed in recent years. Such wet tissues are used in a toilet room and the used wet tissues can be thrown into a toilet bowl for disposal. It is convenient if the wet tissue container can be attached to a toilet paper holder placed in the toilet room.
The present invention has been made in view of such circumstances and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wet tissue container that can be easily held on a holder in a toilet room or the like, and a combination of a wet tissue container and a container holder.
According to the present invention, a combination of a wet tissue container and a container holder capable of holding the wet tissue container on a fixed structure in a room is provided.
According to the present invention, a wet tissue container is provided with a fastening means for fastening the wet tissue container to a fixed structure in a room.
According to the present invention, the wet tissue container can be easily attached to a fixed structure in, for example, a toilet room by fixing the container holder to the fixed structure.
The wet tissue container can be easily attached to a fixed structure in, for example, a toilet room.